1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the wireless communication field and, particularly, to a mobile phone and a method for adjusting a suspension of communication time of the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common occurrence that a call placed using a mobile phone is dropped when the mobile phone enters a dead zone. Commonly what happens is that a phone conversation may temporarily become one sided. That is one party hears the other but cannot be heard. Generally, phones are programmed to hang up (drop the call) after a certain amount of time has passed. In such case, to reconnect, the user must re-dial the number once clear of the dead spot, which is inconvenient and not always successful as the other party may be trying to re-dial at the same time.